Daddy
by TriDogMom
Summary: Daddy Kink goes wrong


**_A little diddy for TheImperfectionista's birthday. _**

**_Prompt: Use a conversation TheImperfectionista picked from the IG page Tindernightmares_**

* * *

"Oh come on Hermione. It will be fun." Ginny pouted as she stood in front of her friend.

Ginny had been trying to convince Hermione for the last half hour to come out to the pub with her.

"I'm tired Ginny. I just got back from Romania and I haven't even unpacked yet." Being in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was something Hermione loved. Being a war-heroine that had to travel to other countries and use her name to convince them to do things was not.

She loved to travel, but most of the time she never saw anything but the inside of a conference room. At least this time she had been able to spend a few days before her meetings on the dragon reserve. Charlie had shown her everything. This time when she rode a dragon it was with a safety harness and the dragon _wasn't_ blind.

"Hermione Granger. You are twenty five years old, not eighty five. You can unpack later. Get showered, I'll pick out something sexy for you to wear, and do your hair for you." Ginny tapped her wrist. "You have 10 minutes to wash."

"You are a bully Ginny." Hermione headed towards the bathroom. She was tired, but going out was always fun.

"Yes I am." She patted Hermione on the arse as she walked past her. "Don't forget to charm all your hair off. I am going to pick a _really_ short skirt this time."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hermione was showered, her long honey-streaked brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, lip gloss applied, and she was standing in her bra and knickers.

"I am not wearing that Ginny. One good breeze and everyone will see my fanny." Ginny hadn't been lying, she had picked out the shortest skirt Hermione had ever seen. She would be lucky if it covered her entire arse.

"When was the last time _anyone_ saw your fanny Hermione? You haven't slept with anyone in six months. This skirt will help change that."

"My current sexual dry spell aside, I am not wearing it."

"But you have such great legs. How is a guy supposed to imagine them wrapped around his face if he can't see them?"

"Merlin Ginny. Do you have a filter at all?"

"No. Now put this on and we can go. I told Harry we would be there ten minutes ago."

"I am not wearing it." Cutting Ginny off before she could interrupt her, "but I am willing to compromise. Let me transfigured it into a pair of shorts?"

Turning her head to the side inspecting the skirt, Ginny agreed. "Perfect. But you are still wearing the vest and shoes I picked out."

"Of course I am you tyrannical ginger monster."

* * *

Stopping before she entered the pub, Hermione gave herself one more glance to make sure everything was in place. She had transfigured the skirt into a pair of black shorts that were covered in cherry blossoms. When Ginny wasn't looking she had made them a little longer so they ended a few inches below her arse. She was wearing a tight black vest, and a pair of tall, black wedge heels.

Feeling confident in herself, she opened the door and let the sound, smell, and energy of the crowded pub wash over her. Leaving all feelings of tiredness at the door she entered and headed straight to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender yelled.

Leaning slightly over the bar so he could hear her, "G & T please."

"You got it." He turned to make her drink.

"Damn that's a nice arse you got Granger."

Looking beside her, Hermione noticed she had been standing next to Theo Nott. Rolling her eyes, "Hey Nott."

"If you plan to push your arse out like that every time you order, I'll let you buy my drinks tonight."

Looking him up and down Hermione realized just how well Theo had grown up. He was still tall, but he had filled out in all the right places. His wavy brown hair hung perfectly and, as a dentist's daughter always noticed, his teeth were perfect.

"You're looking fit Nott. Maybe if you're lucky I'll let you buy my drinks tonight." Winking at him she took her drink from the bartender, handing him the money for the drink, and walked to the back of the pub where she saw Ginny and Harry with the others.

* * *

"Mione!"

Cringing at the hated nickname she turned to see Ron waving at her. "If you call me that again Ronald, I will hex you."

Felling arms wrap around her waist from behind and almost pulled her wand until she noticed the Malfoy signet ring on one finger. Leaning back into Draco's embrace she sighed.

"Hi Draco."

"Hi love." He was peppering her neck with kisses. "Is the weasel bothering you? I can kick him out if you want."

"No need." Draco owned the pub they were currently in. A perfect blend of Muggle and wizard music, food, and drinks. "But if you don't stop kissing my neck, I am going to think you are lying about being gay."

"I'm not lying. I just think your neck tastes good."

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't realize he'd escaped. You look nice." Blaise, Draco's fiancé, untangled him from around Hermione's body. "Harry convinced him to do tequila shots while we were waiting for you."

"Sweet Jesus, I feel bad for you and Ginny tonight."

"What about me? Don't you feel bad for me?" The three of them looked at Ron.

"Why would I feel bad for you?" Hermione looked at him puzzled. Had something happened and no one told her.

"Because he's poor Hermione." Draco giggled.

"Well, that's enough from him." Blaise dragged Draco away.

"Malfoy is still a git." Ron scowled after the two men. "You should feel bad for me because I am here without a date."

"Oh," Hermione hated when Ron realized they were both at any gathering without dates. He was still convinced they should be together. _No thank you. _

"Hey, you're here alone, want to be my date?"

"Actually," reaching behind her where she had just seen Theo walking back from the toilets, "I am here with Theo tonight."

"You and Theo?"

Theo grinned at her. _Oh fuck, I am going to pay for this. _"Yes Weasley. Me and Hermione. I am surprised she hasn't mentioned it." Pulling her close to him he wrapped an arm around her waist before giving her arse a squeeze. "We've been shagging like bunnies for months."

Turning a slight shade of green, Ron walked away.

"Theo, kindly remove your hand from my arse before I remove your hand from your arm."

His hand was instantly gone from her backside, but he kept his arm around her waist. Pulling her towards an empty chair he sat down with her across his lap.

"So I'm your date tonight Granger?"

"Only because I know you're single and you were walking by when I needed to be saved from a night of 'but we're perfect together Mione' with Ron."

"Well, I am happy to be your savior." He gave her another smile that she knew meant trouble. "Now that we're on a date, can I buy you another drink?"

"Of course you can. And here I thought you were going to say something crass."

Lifting her off his lap, he stood up and pulled her to him to whisper in her ear. "I plan on saying all kinds of filthy things to you tonight Granger. You just looked like you could use another drink first." Giving her arse another squeeze he left her there with her mouth open and her knickers damp.

* * *

As the night progressed Hermione realized she was having more fun with Theo than she had thought she would. They had interacted many times over the years. Theo was one of the few students who had returned to Hogwarts to complete their NEWTs and they had studied together a few times, but he mostly kept to himself.

After they left school, Harry and Draco had become friends when Draco helped Harry track down a few rogue Death Eaters and ended up having to spend two nights trapped in a one room shed together. According to Harry having nothing to do but talk to each other for forty-eight hours gave allowed them to work through everything.

Once Harry and Draco were friends, their two circles had mixed as both men refused to allow anyone they knew to hold on to old blood or house prejudices. Theo was one of Draco's best friends so he was always around, but he typically didn't saw too much when they were in a large group.

"Can I get you another G & T?" Theo was sitting next to her, his hand on her upper thigh playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Actually, can I get a sparkling water with lime?"

He looked at her with concern. "Of course. Are you alright? Do I need to get you home?"

"I'm perfect, thank you. I just feel like water instead of gin."

"Coming right up." Standing up he walked away.

Ginny slid into his vacant chair as soon as he left. "So, going to take Theo home tonight?"

Smiling Hermione looked over at Theo standing at the bar. "Maybe. I just switched to water to make sure I have a level head. But he sure is fit."

Ginny followed her gaze. "Yes he is. And he's been eye-shagging you all night. Oh, he's coming back. We're having brunch at Harry's on Sunday and you are going to tell me everything."

Theo stood in front of her and instead of putting her drink into her outstretched hand, Theo pulled her up. "I want you back on my lap little witch."

Waiting for him to get settled, she crawled onto his lap, picked up her drink, and took a long pull. "Mmmm. That is good."

"Fuck, do you have moan like that when you are on my lap?" His voice was husky as he whispered in her ear.

Shifting slightly she could feel his arousal pressed against her hip. "If you don't want me on your lap, I am happy to get off."

"Don't you dare move." Moving his mouth closed to her ear so his lips brushed against her earlobe with every syllable. "And the only way you are going to 'get off' is if you're under me, screaming my name."

A flush of heat shot from her ear to her core. "You think you're up to the challenge do you?"

Feeling his tongue lightly on her neck, she shivered. "I know I am. Any fantasy you have, I can fulfill."

One arm wrapped around her, keeping her in place on his lap, he slid his other hand up her inner thigh stopping just short of the hem of her shorts. Positive he could feel the heat of her arousal between her legs, she opened them a fraction of an amount. "And what do I fantasize about Theo?"

"Who do you call daddy?"

Snapping her thighs back together, Hermione looked at him. "My dad is dead."

"Fuck. I'm sorry. That was very rude of me."

Hermione let him sit in awkward silence for a moment before turning to press her lips against his ear. "So, no to the daddy kink. What else you got?"

**_*A/N_**

**_My conversation was:_**

**_Who do you call daddy  
My dad is dead  
Im sorry that was very rude of me_**

**_I LOVED this prompt because my dad has passed and I've had this conversation more than once lol_**

**_If you haven't read _****_TheImperfectionista's stories yet, check them out and leave a comment for her birthday!_**


End file.
